The present invention relates to a bubble generating apparatus, and more particularly to such a bubble generating apparatus, which is practical to produce tiny bubbles.
A variety of bubble generators have been disclosed for use in water treatment devices. These bubble generators commonly comprise a water container having a waste water inlet and a waste water outlet, and a high-pressure air source controlled to supply high-pressure air into the water container, causing bubbles to be produced in waste water. The water treating performance of a water treatment device has a great concern with the size of the bubbles produced in the bubble generator. However, because conventional bubble generators cannot produce tiny bubbles to effectively float dirt to the surface of the liquid in the respective water treatment device.